


Saving Arcadia Bay ending

by RaijutheKakuja20



Series: Arcadia Bay Saviors and Lovers [2]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Timeline, F/F, Sacrifice Arcadia Bay Ending, Were vague so you could fill in the gaps, so remember how the creators were like with the endings, we're, where Max rewinds time and writes a note to herself like Namine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijutheKakuja20/pseuds/RaijutheKakuja20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max rewinds time to get the picture back and tries to save lives<br/>My tumblr: http://lawthehybrid1027.tumblr.com<br/>Message me give me prompts<br/>How do I do beta proofing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well that turned it great

Max cried as they left Arcadia Bay.  Chloe was keeping up a strong front but Max could tell she was hurting.  Max remembered when she had first used her powers to save Chloe.  She had been so stressed she had rewound time so far up.

So what would happen if she tried that again?  Max visualized herself tearing up the picture and suddenly found herself receiving the picture from Chloe.

Max fell to the ground bleeding heavily from her nose.  She wasn't surprised when Chloe ran to her side demanding to know what had happened.

Max wearily looked up at her and said, "I can't lose you but I want to save as many lives as I can.  If this works we'll be together here again but if not I love you."

Max tuned out Chloe as best she could as she focused on the picture finding herself back in the bathroom.  Max quickly pulled out her journal and wrote down the sparknotes version of everything that had happened during he week.

She stopped once she was satisfied and after a few rewinds to buy herself more time she was ready.  If something happened she would have notes to guide her through the week.  Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Nathan and then Chloe enter.

Max took a deep breath as she heard the familiar exchange of Nathan pulling the gun in Chloe.  Max steeled her resolve and stepped from behind the stall screaming out his name.

"Nathan please put down the gun I know you didn't mean to hurt her."  Max kept her voice calm as she said this.

 Nathan's turned to face Max pointing the gun in her direction. "How the fuck do you even know about what I did to this bitch!  You her backup or something!"

Max bit her lip and said, "Not just Chloe, but Kate and Rachel too!"  Max smiled as Chloe finally looked at her and saw a familiar face.

A shocked Chloe gave a questioning look and said, "Max Caulfield, what the fuck!? Dude why are you..." she was cut off as Nathan turned the gun back in her direction.

"Shut the fuck up I'm talking to this bitch!  You know what go over there next to her! Now or I'll shoot her! He screamed.

Chloe obliged him and stood beside Max all the while giving he shorter girl an impish smile. Max whispered to Chloe, "I have a plan we just need to stall and pull the..."

Max couldn't finish her whisper as Chloe grabbed Nathan's gun again.  Max tried to pull Chloe away as she would be damned if her plan came crashing down because Chloe tried to save her!  Max succeeded in pulling Chloe away thwrowing her against the tampon dispenser.

As she did this Max heard the gun go off.  She stumbled back into the wall and looked at Chloe expecting her to be shot but she didn't see any red stains on Chloe's shirt.

"Hah you missed Nathan!" Max whispered.  Wait, whispered?  She was yelling right?  Max looked over up and saw Chloe running over to her in tears.  Max looked at Nathan and saw the ill boy staring at her crying.

"Shit I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" He kept repeating until Max no longer heard him as he ran out the door only to be tackled.

"Why is he saying sorry?" Max thought he didn't shoot Chloe.  At this moment Max finally felt the pain in her chest. She looked down noticing the large dark stain on her pink shirt.

"No not this way!  No no no.", Max whimpered as she fell into Chloe's arms.  Max soon found her head in Chloe's lap as Chloe leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Max saw and felt the tears as they hit her face. 

She grimaced as Chloe kept her hand over the wound saying, "Don't you worry Max David told me the best thing to do for a bullet is to keep up the pressure!  Fuck Max I can't believe this I don't see you for all this time and then this happens.  Pretty shitty huh?"

Max answered back, "Chloe you have to tell David about Mark Jefferson.  He was using Nathan and they killed Rachel.  You have to warn everyone in town because a storm is coming Friday! Use my journal,on the last page I wrote in our code everything that happens and what you have to do. You gotta....you gotta...warn...t-them."  She tried to hand her journal to Chloe she dropped it in a red puddle.

Max struggled to speak as she heard Chloe's scream.  Max felt so cold and she couldn't think straight.  Maybe if she took a nap everything would be better?

As Max lost consciousness Chloe began screaming her name demanding answers.  Chloe cried as she refused to relax the pressure she was putting on Max's chest.  Chloe screamed for help until the bathroom door nearly came of the hinges.  An EMT rushed in flanked by David.

He pulled Chloe away as the women cut off Max's shirt and loaded her onto a gurney.  Chloe scooped up Max's bag and rushed after them climbing into the ambulance.  The older of the two women worked on Max as the younger woman drove extremely fast to the hospital relaying everything she knew on the radio.   "Prep the trauma surgeon we have a teenage female with a gunshot wound to her chest.  She is critical and has lost a lot of blood.

Upon arriving the EMT's rushed into the building pushing Max towards the surgery section.  The younger woman coaxed Chloe's hand out of Max's as they pushed the gurney into the surgery section.

Chloe didn't know how but some way or another she was sitting right in front of the door. She did as Max had told her and read the notes Max had written for her.  She didn't even notice when Joyce rushed in accompanied by some cop Chloe recognized.

Joyce fussed over her until she realized none of the blood was her daughters. "Chloe, darling whose blood is that and whose bag are you holding?"

Chloe's voice came out in a horse, raspy whisper.  "It's Max's blood and her bag Mom.  Its her all her shit."

Chloe saw the look on her mother's face change into a scowl.  "Max who Chloe! You don't mean...." Joyce was cut off as Chloe finished her sentence.

"Maxine fucking Caulfield Mom. She came back just like you said she would except she got shot.  And now she's dead because of me."

Chloe collapsed into Joyce's arms  and failed to see the change in her mothers demanor until she heard crying that wasn't her.  She looked up and a tearful Joyce say, "C'mon darling she isn't gone just yet."

"Bullshit Mom she was so fucking cold and she started to not hear me.  Fuck! She was talking crazy too but i don't know what she meant."

As Chloe said this a doctor came in with a half smile on his face.  Upon seeing Chloe he walked over and said, "Happy to say you're wrong miss.  Your friend is alive and doing fairly well.  The bullet wasn't fatal and thanks to you she didn't bleed out...."

Chloe jumped up and started to dance until he finished., "but Max is in a coma.  She lost nearly three pints of blood.  She's not out of the woodwork but we should see progress by Friday at the latest.

Upon hearing the word Friday, Chloe's mind turned to Max's words.  She opened Max's bag and saw her bloodstained journal.  Chloe opened it to the earmarked page and nearly started to read until David rushed in with tears in his eyes. "Chloe, they found Rachel.  She was killed by..."

"Nathan and Jefferson." she finished for him.  

David gave her a questioning look and said "How did you know?"

Chloe said "I was guessing since that was behind you." She said pointing at the tv behind them showing the 8pm news.  Chloe thought to herself as she looked at what she really meant, Max's journal on the chair behind David.

"Fuck Max you've done it now.  How the fuck am I supposed to save a town and you're in a coma!"  Chloe thought as she grabbed the journal and began to go through it and was shocked at all of the detailed entries for the next four days and pictures she had never taken.  Chloe Price was worried as much as she could be.

Four days until the storm.......


	2. How do I help you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe reads Max's journal in its entirety and Victoria struggles with her guilt after revelations about the night of the party come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second work I hope it's good  
> Please critique it  
> Gonna write post storm chapters  
> Maybe  
> Please comment guys I crave the feedback

Chloe's mind was blown and not in that high on weed blown but that how the fuck did this happen blown.  It had been four days since Max had been shot, Nathan Bitchscott had been arrested, Mark Jeffershit was arrested, found some place called the Dark Room, and they had found Rachel Amber's dead body in their junkyard.

Chloe knew all of this shit and more.  Max had written so much shit in her journal from the past couple of days.  Or was it the next couple of days.  Shit about how Max had saved her from being shot, about Nathan drugging Chloe, about Max saving Kate Marsh today, Max saving her Dad but reversing it tomorrow, them finding Rachel and then Jeffershit killing Chloe and kidnapping Max.  Then on Friday David saved Max and killed Jeffershit when Max told him she was dead.

Then Max had done some other time travel shit until she realized it was either Chloe or Arcadia Bay and how Max had tried to cheat time and got punished for it. Instead of Chloe she got shot and while she wasn't dead she was in a bad coma.  The doctor had lied to Chloe about her doing fine.  

He had later told Joyce that the Caulfields had asked him to not tell Chloe how bad it really was.  Max hadn't lost nearly three pints of blood but four.  Max's heart was damaged from blood loss and they didn't know how bad or if she had any brain damage.  Ryan and Vanessa had pulled in Momday night and Chloe was shocked at how quickly they recognized her.

Ryan and Vanessa had yanked her into a hug with Vanessa saying "Silly girl we helped raise you.  We know you just as well as we do Max."  At that Vanessa kissed Chloe on the forehead and hugged her even tighter saying, "Thank you for being there for her."

Chloe was shocked that she didn't feel anger at seeing them but relief.  They had taken Max from her and while she had been mad at Max for no contact during the five years it takes two to tango.  Vanessa pulled back and went quiet as she saw Chloe's shirt.

"Chloe, we saw Joyce at the Two Whales.  She asked us to give you these." Said Ryan as he reached into his bag and handed her some clothes and a toothbrush.  "You can use some of my deodorant and bodywash since Joyce said we have similar tastes.

Chloe looked down at her pinkish red shirt and began crying.  Her shirt had previously been white but now it was 80% covered in blood in the front.  The Caulfields embraced her again and led her towards Max's room.  Ryan stopped by the nurses station and told them that Chloe was family and that she was going to be staying with Max.

Chloe stepped into the room and dropped her things as she saw Max.  She was deathly pale and as Chloe went to touch her hand she nearly freaked at how cold it was. Chloe lowered her head to Max's hand and stayed there until Ryan said, "Chloe um David asked me to bring your truck over here so here are your keys, oh and he also said you have Max's bag.  We were gonna go to her room and get some things, like" he stopped as Chloe cut him off.

"Her teddy bear?" She said.  Vanessa smiled and said "Yep that be the one.  Unless you want to get him for us. We don't know the school like you do and honestly we'd rather be with her.  Or we can all got tomorrow."

Chloe laughed at this.  After all these years Vanessa and Ryan were still her other parents, always looking out for her.  She looked up and said, "Naw I gotta go for a while and deal but I'll be back tonight with the teddy bear."  Chloe stood up and hugged the Caulfield's going to her truck. 

Once inside she let all of her emotions out a final time as she drove towards Blackwell.  She had to check on Kate Marsh.  Today was the day Max had talked her down from the roof and Chloe was resolved to make sure Max woke up to a perfect timeline.

Chloe pulled into the parking lot and parked correctly for once.  She grabbed her keys and Max's key chain and her clothes.  She walked towards the dormitory and stopped when she saw a vigil outside of the school for Rachel and Max.  She turned her head as she angrily thought that Max wasn't dead and why did everyone suddenly feel bad for Rachel.

Chloe stepped into the women's dormitory and was greeted by seven girls congregated by Max's room.  "What the fuck are y'all doing get away from Max's door!" She screamed.  The girls turned to her and jumped back as they noticed her blood stained shirt.

Chloe's attitude left her as she noticed Kate Marsh standing in the group.  The other girls dispersed until only Kate stood between Chloe and the door.  Upon seeing it Chloe felt so dumb.  They had been writing get well messages on Max's slate board and Kate had tears in her eyes.

Chloe flashed a smile and said, "It's good to see you again Kate!  Max wrote a lot about you in her journal.  She, uh asked me to check on you."

"Max's awake?" Whispered Kate.  "Can we go see her?" 

Chloe coughed she realized she had said too much. "She isn't awake just yet but before she went out she asked me to check on you."  

"Oh, okay well could we still see her?" Kate said.

Chloe couldn't resist the smaller girl's puppy dog eyes and told her to call Vanessa or Ryan, telling her their numbers.  Chloe told Kate she was leaving after she got some of Max's stuff and took a shower.  "Oh, and could you also check on Victoria Chase, Max was worried for her too."

Kate nodded and turned around knocking on Victoria's door.  Chloe unlocked Max's door and immediately saw the teddy bear on the bed, surrounded by get well messages and candy.  So that's why they had all jumped and ran.  Chloe left the room and stepped into the shower having grabbed Ryan's stuff at his suggestion.  As she showered she wondered how Kate was doing.

* * *

Kate Marsh knocked on Victoria's door with a quiet urgency.  No one had heard from her ever since the shooting and arrests.  She had blown past everyone and gone into her room.  Yet, Kate had seen her going into Max's room with a box.  Today, when Kate, Dana, Alyssa,Stella, Brooke, and Juliet had gone in they had seen a large container of cookies on Max's bed with the words Sorry and hope they taste good written on it.  Kate easily knew who had left them but kept mum.

She hadn't told anyone but she had recieved a text from Victoria asking her to come see her.  So Kate was a little worried that she recieved no answer until the door swung open and Victoria pulled her into the room.  Victoria hugged her tightly as Kate could feel her tears hitting her face.  Because of the height difference Victoria's tears fell directly onto Kate's face.

They stood there hugging until Kate led them towards the bed where they sat down.  Once the crying stop Kate leaned back and wiped away Victoria's tears.  "Hey, uh I was worried about you and it seems so was Max."

Victoria started to silently sob as she said, " I'm so sorry Kate!  If I had known what Nathan had done to you I wouldn't have posted that video.  I just thought it'd be a chance to take you down a peg.  And then he goes and shoots Max!  And, h-he killed Rachel Amber, a-and there was a binder with your name on it and one with mine.  I have to see her, I have to say sorry I have to..."

"Leave cookies in her dorm room at night so no one sees you?" Kate asked with an impish look on her face. Victoria laughed and finally cracked a smile.

"I had taken some of her cookies and I had bought them to repay her, but yesterday she..." Victoria trailed off as she looked at Kate with a weary smile.  "Do you know why I really posted that video?  I was mad you decided to go on a serial kissing spree and I wasn't invited.  I've always really really liked you Kate and yesterday showed me that, life can change in a heartbeat and people can leave you at anytime.  I have to apologize to Max and you for how I treated you two and I had to confess to you everything."

Kate was startled. Victoria Chase was being so vulnerable with her, and she had just implied she liked her!  Kate bit her bottom lip as she said, "Prove it. Show me how much you like me."  Kate was shocked at her words but she had to see what Victoria meant.  Was the Queen Bee saying she had posted the video in response to her crush kissing other people?  Kate had to find out.  Kate's thoughts were cut short as she felt Victoria's hands rope around her neck pulling her into a kiss.

Kate was shocked, her first kiss was being taken by a girl, and it was the girl Kate had crushed!  She had written letters to her Dad asking him about this kind of love and his answer had not surprised her.  Even though he was a pastor he was very liberal when it came to this issue.  He felt that love was love no matter the gender of the people involved.  Kate had an inkling he knew who she was asking for and why suddenly out of the blue.

She returned the kiss, cupping her hands around the back of Victoria's head. She suddenly found herself on top as Victoria's hands went all over her body touching and feeling all over.  Just as Kate started to do the same the door burst open.  In the doorway stood Chloe, Alyssa, Stella, Dana, Brooke, and Juliet along with Courtney and Taylor.  Kate was frozen as Victoria reached around her back grabbing her waist screaming, "Can't you guys fucking knock?!?!"

Chloe smiled and said, "Well I might have told the other girls that Max was worried about you two and that we should check on you.  They started to knocked but I have this key courtesy of my step douche.  We couldn't take any chances that y'all pulled a Thelma and Louise.  But it seems you two really pulled a Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune!"

"Nice reference" said a male voice as Kate looked and saw Warren Graham standing among the girls. Kate's face took on a questioning look until Chloe answered her unspoken question.

"Hella awesome news lovers! Max is awake!  Some shitty coma that was and she wants to talk to all of us! So stop playing grab ass and let's go!"  Kate noticed Chloe was wearing a different shirt under her jacket and her beanie was back off her head to let her hair dry.

Kate smiled and said "C'mon Vic, I'm sure she wants to hear what you have to say. At this Victoria stood and transitioned Kate into a bridal carry. They ran out of her dorm room and out of the exit towards the parking lot.  Kate yelled back at the mob chasing them "See you at the hospital guys!!"

Twenty minutes later the large group were in the ICU lobby grouping up in threes to go into the room.  Warren, Brooke, and Alyssa had gone in first with Warrren announcing he was now dating Brooke which Max had predicted before he even spoke.  Stella went in with Taylor and Courtney and she announced that she and Courtney had been dating for a while which did surprise Max. Next were Dana and Juliet who both announced that they were done with boys for the time being.

Finally it was time for Kate and Victoria to enter.  They went in holding hands which totally threw Max for a loop.  Kate stood silent as Victoria apologized to Max and Max told her she was just glad Vic was safe.  They stayed as the others left and Kate laughed as she noticed how lovey dovey Chloe was.  She was constantly getting Max water and blankets and sweets.  She had even gotten Max's teddy bear and placed it beside her.

Kate spoke with Max and mentioned she had talked to the police as had Victoria.  The four girls hugged and as Kate left Max whispered in her ear that she was proud of her for taking the plunge.  Kate blushed and hurried out.  They joined the rest of the group in the lobby that included all of Max's other friends, her teachers, her parents, and Joyce and David.  Hell even Frank was there looking miserable with Pompidu with him.

Once they were alone Chloe said, "You know I want that.  Someone I can kiss all the time and tell my secrets to.  Someone who's willing to save my ass damning time itself.  Someone who would break into a pool with me, and give me tongue if I simply dared them for a kiss."

Max smiled and weakly said, "Come over here and you might find what you want."  Chloe did as she was told and sat down  on the right side of the bed.   Max had asked Chloe to lower that rail so that Max could touch her and know she was there.  Max motioned for Chloe to lean down and so she did.  Chloe's forehead touched Max's until Max demanded she kiss her and so Chloe did.  The kiss lasted for an eternity until Chloe came up for air.

"Damn Caulfied you really know how to take a girl's breath away!  You know I think..." Chloe's train of thought stopped as Max asked her a question, "Chloe, did it snow yesterday?" Chloe sighed heavily as she shook her head no, and then she looked down at Max and said, "Yes it snowed Monday,there was an eclipse Tuesday,  dead animals Wednesday, and a double moon yesterday."

Max yelled, How the fuck are we going to save the town! That storm is coming today!!!"

Chloe stared at Max and said, "I already handled it.  You see I gave your journal to the science teacher Ms. Grant.  She didn't believe me at first but things started happening as you had written them she took action."

Max stared at Chloe as the blue haired girl said, "I did what I could but we can't save the whole town. At least this way everyone we know and love will be safe in here with us.  I managed to convince Ms. Grant a storm was coming and that she should contact her friend at the weather service.  She did and her friend Lonni sent out a warning thirty minutes ago at 4pm.  The storm is arriving now and from what Ms. Grant told me on her way here the town has been mostly evacuated!

Max couldn't believe her ears!  Max had gotten her self shot and yet here was Chloe to the rescue!

Max grimaced and said, "Well I guess you were serious about being my partner in time."  As she said this she motioned for Chloe to climb in bed with her.  Chloe did since the only things plugged into Max was an IV drip.

They held each other as a nurse ran into the room and loaded Max into a wheelchair.  They were taking her into the visitor's lobby away from windows.  As they left the room Max felt a warm sensation as Chloe wrapped her arms around her neck grabbing both of her hands smiling as they went into the ICU lobby having won.

They had saved Arcadia Bay!


	3. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's rehab period begins

Chloe smiled at Max as her little nerd walked across the room without her cane.  It had been  seven months since the storm/tornado and Max getting shot.  Jeffershit was in jail and Nathan was in a mental institution getting the help he needed.  The death toll for the storm was still high but it wasn't half as high as it was in the other timeline.  Grant had come through with her warnings.  Rachel had been buried properly and Max was finally graduating in a few days.

Principal Wells had offered to accommodate Max with a wheelchair for the ramp built with the money they hadn't stolen in this timeline.  Max had told him she would get back to him. So for the past month Max had been walking from her chair in the gym to where the podium would be to receive her diploma.  The bullet had damaged her heart but Max had regained most of her mobility and strength.

Max was currently on her tenth walk back and forth and so far she was doing good.   As Max plopped down into her seat Chloe ran over to her kissing her on the cheek.  "I'm so glad you told that dickhead principal no to the wheelchair.  Your boney little ass has been doing good work.  Hell you could possibly run a marathon now.  You're in the best shape of your life right now!"

"Bullshit Chloe.  You know my heart wouldn't be able to take it.  Hell I can barely move right now.  You might have to carry me to my dorm.  Unless you want me to call Warren."  Max let out a huff after saying this that worried Chloe until she realized her fiancée  was only joking. "You know Chloe a good fiancée  would carry me to my dorm."  Chloe smiled as she rememberd asking Max to marry her on the day she came home from the hospital.  Ryan and Vanessa had both cried their eyes out and Joyce had nearly had a heart attack.  David had helped Chloe pick out the ring and get it for cheap from one of his army buddies.

"All right all right I'll carry your ass to the dorm.  But once we get there your ass is mine.  And anyway isn't Warren hella cojoined with Brooke?"  With this Chloe out Max on her back and took off running like a madwoman.  As they ran from the main building to the dorm they passed by Warren and Brooke hugged up on a bench.  The two lovebirds waved and yelled at Max to wish her well.  As they finally made it to the dorm Chloe stopped to let Max say hi to Samuel.  The groundskeeper had visited Max in the hospital and he even managed to smuggle in some squirrels to visit her.

As they finally entered Max's hallway they were greeted by Dana and Juliet.  Chloe had a feeling the two women were dating but they hadn't said anything as of yet to she let it ride. Both girls had broken up with their boyfriend after the storm during winter break.  Stella and Alyssa were a couple that shocked no one nor the couple of Courtney and Taylor.  The real shocker had been the couple of Victoria and Kate.  After the storm Kate had convinced her parents to let her stay at Blackwell.  Max had joked that the water in the dorm turned girls queer.

Ever since the storm either Kate spent the night in Victoria's room or Victoria in hers.  Max had been certain nothing sexual had happened yet until Chloe had burst her bubble and told her of the time she had walked in on the two girls in bed.  Ever since then everyone knocked before entering.  As they stopped for Max to draw lewd pictures on both girl's boards Chloe fumbled in her pocket for Max's key.  Max had secretly had her key copied to allow Chloe 24/7 access.

Chloe opened the door and scooped Max into her arms carrying her bridal style across threshold and laying her down on the bed.  Chloe climbed on top of her Max whispering into her ear how she was gonna rock her world tonight.  As Chloe started to pull Max's jeans down the door burst open as Kate came in with cookies.  The blonde out the cookies on the dresser and ran out of the room yelling she wouldn't call that night.

Chloe stood up and locked the door this time before turning her attention to Max. "You are so gonna get it now Caulfield."


	4. Getting it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe follows through on her threat to Max and Victoria tries to suprise Kate.

Chloe slowly walked to the bed kicking off her boots and throwing her beanie and hat on Max's couch. She got into bed with Max sitting up on her knees. Chloe and Max had had sex the day Max was out of the hospital. It was interrupted when Max wound up ran out of breath from making out. Gradually her stamina got built up that they managed to do it on her 1 month anniversary out of care. Chloe attributed that to the cardio they did in the bedroom Max to her rehab and Chloe forcing her to do more than the doctors wanted.

As she kissed Max on the lips her hands wandered into the waistband of Max's sweatpants. She grabbed Max's butt and smiled when her little hippy jumped when she squeezed them. "You know Max I believe your ass has cast a spell on me. I mean I always find myself drawn to it." As Chloe said this her hands gradually pulled Max's pants off until Max had to lay down for her to pull the off completely. Chloe snatched them off and threw them on the floor. She smiled at the panties Max was wearing. "Maxine you've turned into a dirty girl haven't you? These are the panties I bought you for Christmas at that lingerie store. I wonder if you wore the full set!" Chloe grabbed Max's sweatshirt and unzipped it to reveal the matching blue bra.

As Max shrugged out of the shirt Chloe told Max to undress her to make it not weird. Chloe bit her lips as Max started with her tank top by pulling the straps down and pulling the shirt off her body down her legs. Then Max stuck her hand into Chloe's jeans only snatch it back out. "What the hell Chloe! Why aren't you wearing any boxers!" Chloe smiled at Max and motioned her to continue. As Max pulled the jeans off Chloe told her story. "You see Maximum Panic I totally didn't have any time to grab underwear. I was busy making sure the dye set in right and I remembered I had to go pick you up."

Max scoffed at this and started to snark at Chloe until she saw. Chloe hadn't dyed her hair! She had dyed her pubes! Max chuckled as she saw Chloe's handiwork. "So when did you do this?" Chloe pretended to think and answered her. "I did it last Monday when you had tea with Kate. It was pretty funny when Victoria saw it. But hey I forgot my towel in your room so who cares?" Chloe stopped her snarking as she felt a finger down there.

Max had slipped a finger inside her while she used her thumb to mess with her clit. Chloe felt shivers as Max kissed her way up Chloe's body while keeping her finger inside her. Max put another finger inside and kept rubbing Chloe's clit. Max kept thrusting her fingers until she suddenly stopped. Chloe opened her eyes and began to protest until she suddenly felt something warm. Max was giving her oral! Score! Usually when they did it Max only fingered her but never licked her. Yet here they were with Max getting her off with her tongue. Chloe felt herself fading and suddenly felt her hands in Max's hair. Chloe yelled out that she was cumming and soon began to mumble at Max as the other woman kept licking her and thrusting her fingers.

Max climbed into bed and kissed Chloe on the lips. "I thought I was supposed to be the one all tired out. Yet here you are asleep and I'm all hot and bothered." She blushed as she realized Chloe really was asleep. Max grabbed her cover and pulled it over her and Chloe. She'd have her vengeance on Chloe later.

* * *

 

Victoria was blushing horribly. She had just gotten into Kate's room when suddenly she heard Chloe yelling. Damn those two were like little bunnies. They were always doing it and loudly at that. She and Kate still had yet to do it. They had tried the last seven months but they always lost their nerve. Well not tonight! Victoria was going to suprise Kate in her room and show her she was ready.

It blew Victoria's mind that she was the one who kept screwing up. Kate was always so kind and understanding. She knew Victoria felt guilty for releasing the video and for all the time she spent disliking Rachel Amber and Max when Nathan hurt them both and Kate. Victoria felt bad for Nathan though. He was in a psychiatric facility and it seemed like he'd be there a long time.

As she shook these thoughts out of her head Victoria took opened her jacket. Underneath it she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing and she hoped it'd show Kate she was ready. As she laid on the bed she heard Chloe and Max finish. Just you losers wait me and Kate are gonna blow you out of the water.

Victoria jumped up when she heard someone at the door. She didn't move and listened as Kate came in without turning on the lights. Victoria smiled as Kate went to her desk and sat down with her back to her. She stood up and padded across the floor barefoot. As she started to glomp Kate she felt a hand on her chest!

"You know Victoria you left my door unlocked. Plus your shoes were by my chair so I saw them when I opened the door; and the door isn't closed so I saw your shadow." As she said this Kate run her hand up and down Victoria's chest and stomach. She then pulled the strap from the coat causing it to open.

Victoria was caught off guard when Kate scooped her up bridal style and dumped her on the bed. Kate walked to the door and locked it making sure it was closed.  Kate removed all of her clothes except for her socks which she pulled all the way up.  Victoria licked her lips as she realized Kate knew of her fetish of women in thigh high socks meaning Kate must have heard her say it and she bought socks for this purpose.

Victoria returned to reality when she felt a breeze on her chest.  She looked down and noticed Kate had pulled her jacket off her body and was groping her!  Victoria grabbed Kate and flipped them over with all of her weight straddling Kate.  She grabbed the belt from her coat and tied Kate's hands together.  It was at this moment Kate began to panic and scream.

Victoria jumped back in panic hitting her head on the floor.  All of a sudden there was loud banging on the door before it blew open to reveal Max and a butt naked Chloe.  Chloe grabbed Victoria off the floor and slammed her against the wall demanding she tell her what happened.  As this happened Max untied the belt and hugged Kate until she calmed down.

"Chloe stop please.  It was an accident alright.  Victoria didn't mean to scare me"

"Oh yeah then why is she naked and you're...." Chloe lost her train of thought as she finally noticed Kate was also naked.  "You know Max maybe she can put something on before you keep groping her."  Chloe smiled as Max noticed and began to blush fiercely.  Max was such a lioness when it came to her but with anyone else she couldn't handle nudity.

Kate shock her head and stared daggers at Chloe.  "Please let my girlfriend go Chloe.  We have to talk and I don't like the sight of you holding her against a wall while you're both naked. Unless we all plan on doing something in this room."  

Max finally realized Chloe was naked but her mind was blown away even more when she processed Kate's joke.  Chloe backed off and apologized before grabbing Max screaming she was so gonna get it for letting her flash poor Kate.  As they left they both yelled sorry, closed the door, and locked it.

Victoria was crying and Kate hugged her dropping the cover on the floor.  As she held Victoria In her arms Kate didn't cry but waited for Victoria to speak.

 "I'm so sorry Kate.  I forgot that they tied you up.  I only wanted to be a little aggressive but I triggered you.  I should go before I make you hate m...." Victoria was cut off as Kate gave her a deep kiss that suprised her.  Kate never kissed like this! She always gave chaste quick kisses. Victoria always initiated make out sessions.  Yet here they were making out with Kate on her tiptoes.  As they somehow found the bed Kate pulled back and said she had to vent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah smut this chapter and next chapter and so on so forth. I figured that since this is an explicit series I should make due on that promise.


	5. Getting it Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Victoria hash things out and Max gets what she wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very explicit and smutty and I hope it came out ok.  
> Next chapter is the final chapter and it won't be as explicit but there will be some crude and lewd jokes.

Victoria was surprised at this turn of events.  Kate was being the big spoon!  Victoria was afraid of what Kate had to vent out but was ready.  She was suprised as Kate gripped her waist as if to get her attention.

"I don't know if being tied up is something I'd want to all the time but I'm willing to try for you.  When you tied me up I felt so powerless just like when **they** had me in the Dark Room."

Victoria felt the shiver in Kate's body as the smaller woman flash backed to her time in the Dark Room and refused to say Mark Jefferson or Nathan Prescott's names.  She clapsed Kate's smaller hands as they rubbed her sides and listened as the woman said more.

"If it hadn't been for them you and I wouldn't have gotten together.  You'd still hate me and I'd probably be still depressed if not hurt or dead. I am up for anything with you as long as we're equal partners okay?"  Kate kissed Victoria's cheek and smiled as her tears landed on her girlfriend's face.

Victoria struggled not to cry herself as she realized just what Kate had said.  She turned around and stared at Kate for what felt like forever.  Suddenly she stood and grabbed the belt from the floor.  "Kate, may I try tying you up again?  I want you to know that when we do this you are always in control.  All you need to do is say your safe word and we're done.  What word would you like to use?"

Victoria laughed as Kate visibly showed she was thinking hard about it.  Kate lay back on the bed as Victoriacomfortably restrained her until finally Kate was fully tied down.  Kate looked up as if she finally had her Eureka moment.  "How about shit?"  Victoria started to protest before she remembered that Kate almost never cursed and nodded her head saying yes.  Victoria then began pinching Kate's nipples gently at first before gradually getting rougher.  This increase in roughness caused Kate's back to arch and her hips to slightly jump up.

Victoria suddenly stopped as Kate moaned out her safe word.  As Kate looked at her as if she was wrong Victoria realized Kate hadn't meant it.  Kate suddenly blushed red and suggested they change it to something else.  As both women thought about it Kate suddenly thought of a word.  "How about Wowzer?  I mean neither of us say it so if I did you'd know when and when not to stop.  Victoria smiled and began kissing her way down Kate's chest.

Victoria alternated between kisses and bites as she finally got to Kate's most special place.  Even after a few months together Kate wouldn't even say pussy.  She'd alternate between vagina and most special place.  Victoria slid her hand up and down Kate's slickness savoring her time before she got to the real treat.

* * *

 Chloe locked Max's door as her hipster stood behind her laughing.  Chloe was pissed off!  Why didn't Max tell her she was ass naked?  Chloe usually didn't care about being naked but she didn't want to do it to Kate or Victoria in that kind of situation.  And she had to hand it to Kate the girl had some guts to make her back down and crack a lewd joke.  She'd definitely talk with her later.

But first Chloe had to deal with Max.  First the hipster literally fucked her to sleep!  Then Max let her flash Kate and Vic but she couldn't fully fault Max since both of them were super protective of Kate.  So of course they'd run to help her without thinking.  As Chloe pondered this Max suddenly spoke.

"You know Chloe maybe we should go back to sleep.  We've already established you don't have the stamina to handle me."  Chloe was even more pissed off.  She was definitely gonna screw Max's brains out!  Chloe slid her right hand into Max's panties gripping the waistband before yanking them down.  She then pushed Max back on the bed and held her legs up with one hand while pulling off her panties with the other.

Chloe flipped Max on her stomach before roughly making her out her butt in the air.  She then went straight for the kill.  Chloe attack Max's clit like it was an ice cream cone melting in summer heat.  She stuck 3 fingers inside Max and enjoyed the sounds Max made when she started doing the come here motion with them.  Chloe's fingers started to hurt from all of the work they were putting in but Max wouldn't yield.  Chloe took a long lick from Max's perineum to her clit but the hipster still wouldn't orgasm!

Chloe decided it was time for her Ultimate Weapon: Anal!  Chloe pulled her fingers out of Max and licked them before spanking Max's butt.  Chloe then pulled Max until the hipster's butt was hanging in the edge of the bed and her legs were on the floor.  Chloe spanked Max's butt again before spread her cheeks.  Chloe smiled to herself as Max gave a suprised grunt that turned into a moan as Chloe began to rim her.

Chloe kept up a steady pass of licking and fingering before suddenly stopping.  "Damn Max I never would've thought you liked butt stuff.  Butt then again it's so clean down here maybe you planned this?"  Max weakly kicked her left leg while begging Chloe to stop.

"Oh come on Max you know I'm a Butt Pirate and your booty is the ultimate treasure.  So lay there and enjoy."  Chloe suddenly started back up takin Max by suprise.  As Max finally went over the edge Chloe felt so smug.  As Chloe turned Max over she felt so victorious.  Max was panting and tongue tied as she tried to compliment Chloe.  Chloe took the opportunity to grope Max's still covered breasts.

"You know Max these might be B's but I'd rate them an A+!"  Chloe stopped talking as she realized Max was asleep.  She smiled and hugged Max leaving them totally uncovered.  She'd tease Max about it later but first she'd have to brush her teeth.  She couldn't kiss her girl with a mouth full of ass.


	6. Graduation and Future Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation and planning for after Arcadia Bay

Max was walking on sunshine today.  She managed to walk across the stage without falling or screwing up.  All her excersing with Chloe had worked.  Plus with everyone there supporting her she felt super strong.  After she got her diploma everything was a blur.  After the ceremony ended Max found Chloe who had dressed up for the day.  The punk girl was wearing a three piece suit and bow tie and had she had even let Kate pin her hair up.  Victoria and Kate followed holding hands as usual.  Kate had her hair down for once and Victoria had dyed her hair pink after losing a bet to Chloe.  Both of them wore dresses under their cap and gowns while Max wore a dress Chloe had bought her.

The four women hugged and smiled as Warren marched over with Brooke.  Both were graduating early and going to good schools with with STEM programs.  They had kept their distance out of embarrassment after they had walked into Max's room unannounced to find Chloe trying to dye Max's pubes.  Chloe then ordered them to come in and watch lest they think something else.   It was the first time since that they'd spoken to the rest of the group and they got hugs and taunts for their trouble.

The rest of the Blackwell class of 2014 were waiting in the gym for one final party.  Max, Chloe,Kate, and Vic showed their faces before leaving the party.  Juliet and Dana hugged them and promised they'd contact them in the morning.  Justin was even sober and was actually going to college!  Alyssa was going to some fancy liberal arts school and Stella was going with her.  Kate was going to some college in North Carolina to get a degree in writing and Victoria was gonna go to some photography school nearby. Chloe dragged Max away from all the hugs and mentioned the lighthouse.  Vic and Kate mentioned going to the Chase Space to help out for the summer and made them promise they'd show up to help to.

And Max was gonna go to a school in California with a full ride.  Apparently the substitute for Jefferson had forwarded everyone's works to schools that best suited them and Max was scouted by a school in California.  Chloe had nearly died of excitement and had been planning everything.  She still had a bunch of money from her the damages Nathan's dad had to pay on his behalf for assaulting her and had restored her truck to new with a new blue paint job.  

As Max and Chloe made it up to their bench  Chloe pulled out the box she'd hid behind her back on the way up.  Max looked at the box and notice it was kind of big.  Max pulled the top off and noticed it was a new Polaroid camera.  Her old one had been broken after she fell on it thanks to Nathan.  Max pulled the camera out and noticed there were pictures inside.  As Max flipped through them she realized they were pictures of Chloe losing her clothes.  First it was a boot and so on until the final picture was a totally naked Chloe.  Max slammed the top back on and looked up at Chloe ready to fuss until she saw what Chloe held in her hand.

It was a ring and from what Max could tell it was expensive.  "You know I debated whether to do the first or the pics.  But I felt I should make you laugh before I made you cry.  You see Max I can never understand the lengths you went to save me but you did get shot.  I nearly watched you die for me Max.  And I want to put a ring on it so we can always be together.  Or not and we can keep doing what we were doi..."  

Chloe was cut off as Max kissed her.  Max pulled back held out her hand.  Chloe slipped the ring on and hugged Max tight to hide her tears of joy until she remembered Max was wearing a strapless dress so of course she'd feel the tears.  As they held each other each of them dreamed of their future.  For Chloe it was getting her shit together to be Max's hella awesome wife in California while for Max it was being so awesome as a photographer she'd make Chloe proud and make enough cash to open her own gallery.  But first they had to help Victoria and Kate at the Chase Space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this series wasn't good and the ending sucks. I have another Life is Strange fan fic I started but first I have two others( Dragon Age and Korra) to finish. I won't be revisiting this's timeline probably but maybe the other one in Saving Arcadia Bay Ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me prompts and challenges!


End file.
